This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In order to develop an AIDS vaccine, immunization with recombinant replication-defective herpes simplex virus (HSV) d106 vector-based and DNA vector-based SIV vaccines expressing Gag, Env, Rev, Tat, and Nef is being investigated for protective efficacy against homologous high-dose, intra-rectal SIVmac239 challenge.